


A Whole New Halloween

by spydalek



Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Halloween Costumes, Quinn as Aladdin, Rachel as Jasmine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 10:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spydalek/pseuds/spydalek
Summary: Quinn and Rachel get ready for the New Directions Halloween Party.





	A Whole New Halloween

Quinn let out a small smile as she looked in the mirror in her girlfriend's room, putting the finishing touches to her Aladdin costume. She was currently affixing to her right shoulder the Abu plushy she and Rachel had picked up on New Directions trip to Disney World a few months ago, which is where her girlfriend had gotten the _fantastic_ idea for them to dress up as Aladdin and Jasmine for the New Directions Halloween party. And there was no way Quinn could say no to Rachel, so here she was, a few months later, affixing a monkey to her purple vest while waiting for her girlfriend to get out of the bathroom so they could leave.

"Rach, come on, we're going to be late," she said, once she was satisfied with Abu's placement. And sure he wouldn't just fall off. She grabbed the hat from the side and turned around, in time to see Rachel stepping out of the ensuite attached to her room. In full Jasmine costume, with a bag that had Rajah's head on it resting on her left hip. Quinn immediately licked her lips before saying "You look amazing, Rach."

"Thank you," said Rachel, walking over to her girlfriend with a smile before planting a kiss on her cheek. "You don't look too bad yourself. I see you finally wrangled Abu into sitting still."

"He's a cheeky monkey, but yes, a few pins did the job," said Quinn, smirking.

Rachel looked aghast before rolling her eyes. "That is animal abuse, I could have you arrested."

Quinn rolled her eyes at the dramatics before saying "He's a plush animal, he didn't feel a thing."

"Plush animals have feelings too," said Rachel, shaking her head. "Don't let Brittany know you've pinned him down." She turned and walked over to her bedside table, grabbing her phone. "Come on, let's take a picture."

"We're not quite ready yet," said Quinn, grabbing her own bag (In the shape of the Genie's Lamp) and putting it on, letting it rest on her left hip, before plopping the hat on. "There, ready."

Rachel grinned as she lined up the camera to get both her and her girlfriend in the shot, as well as Abu and the Rajah bag.

As soon as the picture was taken, the two began gathering their things and walked out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. :)
> 
> Happy Halloween fellow Faberry fans. :D


End file.
